


Perfect Sheep

by carrotsniffs



Series: Amino Adventures [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: :), Angst, I'm Sorry, Uhm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotsniffs/pseuds/carrotsniffs
Summary: No longer do I worry for myself when they tell me I'm not getting better.I know I'm not.And I won't ever get to.





	Perfect Sheep

I can feel myself rasping, a strange rattling sound as I breathed. Heavy feeling in my chest and somehow it only gets worse and worse. 

I can only look at my father above me, dressed in cotton black suits. He smells of freshly washed linen and strong laundry detergent. I can feel his heart beating fast, his pulse racing as his arm pulled me close. 

His hairs are grey and white, as he worries more and more about me. There's nothing to worry about, I tell him. 

He always answers with the same line. 

"There's everything to worry about."

This sickening feeling has stayed with me for so long, I just want it to be over now. I've gone through countless injections, therapies, and surgeries, getting all the support I can. 

But it never seems to get better. 

He thinks I'm so frail and tiny because my ribs tick out of my chest, or because the bones in my wrist jut out. Because my eyes are sunken in and I can no longer walk with my legs? 

Because I'm swaddled up in a warm blanket in his arms only to await what comes next?

No. 

I am strong. Because no longer do I cry when the doctors probe their needles in my arm. No longer do I wail for help every time they shut out the lights for the night. 

No longer do I worry for myself when they tell me I'm not getting better.

I know I'm not.

And I won't ever get to. 

But with his arms around me and holding me close, I can't help but to smile. 

"Hey, girly, what are you giggling about?" He teased, his voice soft. I can feel him speaking, his throat against my head.

"Daddy." I remarked, looking up at him. 

"Oh man, I haven't shaved today, I know. I look like a bear." He says, running his hands on his face jokingly. 

"Or a sheep." I giggled. 

He chuckles, beginning to straighten out the dark curly locks of my hair. 

"You look like a sheep too." He murmurs, tears running down his face.

"Daddy."

"Yes, Aradia?"

"Why are you crying?"

"Because you're going somewhere far away." He says, his voice cracking. 

"Are you coming too?"

He shook his head sadly.

"Why?"

He looks at me with tears welling up in his eyes and kisses my head.

"I don't know."

"Do you think I'll ever see you again?"

"Of course, baby." He smiled sadly. 

I remember so long ago, he was so sad and lonely while I was away in the white rooms of the hospital.

But he won't be anymore. 

Because he promised I won't go back again.

~

"Droog." Slick shook his shoulder.

"Droog." He repeated.

He refocused, seeing Slick hold a bouquet of bright red and orange flowers, and a bright pink cupcake balloon. 

"Do you think Aradia would like this?" Slick asked holding up the flowers.

Droog stared at the roses and the poppies before nodding. "Yeah they're perfect." 

"And all I could find was this one balloon." Slick said, slightly tugging the balloon. 

"It's alright, she's not picky." Droog answered, getting distracted by something.

"Alright, you ready to go?" Slick asked, looking for his wallet.

As no response came, he looked up.

Droog was by a clearance bin, holding a sheep stuffie with small baby pink feet and curly yellow horns. It was dirty and had an eye missing, but he looked at it with a smile. 

"Do you think she'll like it?" He asked.

Slick's lips turned up into a slight smile as he pet the soft fleece of the sheep. 

"It's perfect." He murmured softly.


End file.
